Sailor Moon Elite 2
by monarch24
Summary: The Elite senshi are here! Chapter 10 finally up! Please read and review!
1. Training

Chapter One: Training  
  
The yard in the back of where the StarLights lived proved to be an efficient training ground. Usagi knew Katsuko would be a rigorous trainer and she was surprised at how much she knew. Katsuko began teaching them archery, fencing, kendo, different styles of martial arts, weaponry and other combat skills. She wanted to be sure the senshi were able to take whatever the enemy threw at them and was becoming immensely pleased at the progress. Rei's archery skills were already excellent, but her fencing was improving by the day as was Taiki's and Michiru's. Ami was turning out to be quite the swordswoman along with Minako and Yaten while Makoto enjoyed working out with Haruka and Seiya in different forms of martial arts. Usagi wasn't fond of a bow and arrow nor did she care much for hand to hand combat, but she gave her best at what Katsuko taught her and learned surprisingly well. Mamoru joined them too, but soon decided to stick to his own version of swordplay. Training sessions went from late afternoon to late night. Everyone was tired, but no more than Katsuko. She was pushing them all, it was true, but she was pushing herself most of all, her Leader's words ringing in her ears.  
  
I will not have it taking you away from us..Your Guardian sisters need you as well as I do..  
  
Mane..  
  
"Aaa!"  
  
In a moment of fury and pain, Katsuko clashed swords with Michiru, bringing her weapon down hard and causing Michiru's own to break. "Oh! Katsuko-chan!"  
  
For one blurry moment, Katsuko saw only Galaxia, in her madness, her insanity, laughing at her friend's departing life and raised her sword, ready to strike.  
  
"Katsuko-chan!"  
  
Michiru's voice finally broke through and Katsuko's vision cleared. There was no more Galaxia, no laughter, only Michiru's shocked face and wide eyes. Katsuko stopped short and her dark eyes slowly filled with tears. She stepped back and quietly sheathed her rapier to her side.  
  
"Gomen nasai." She rubbed her eyes tiredly, wanting to drop to her knees, but resolutely stayed on her feet. "I am..I am."  
  
"You are fatigued, my friend." Michiru came forward and took her centuries long friend in her arms. "It is alright."  
  
Katsuko pushed back her tears as she laid her head on Michiru's shoulders. "I want to see her again, Michiru-chan, but I can not." She sighed. "I will never be able to."  
  
Michiru said nothing as she stroked the long black ribboned hair, understanding Katsuko's grief. "Perhaps you should retire," she said after a few moments. "We will finish today's lesson while you rest."  
  
The green-haired girl watched Katsuko walk away, never knowing that there was another reason as to why Katsuko pushed herself so hard, one she was afraid to speak out loud. 


	2. Sorrow

Chapter Two: Sorrow  
  
Katsuko wearily trudged up to her room, but instead of undressing and slipping into bed, she sat at her window seat leaning against the cool glass, eyes on the stars. The stars were always her friends when she felt alone. She had trusted them when her first love had died in battle, her mother passed away, when she first went to Elite Temple and now she trusted them to comfort her in her time of grief. The tears she had worked so hard to keep back finally spilled over and she sobbed her pain, her sorrow. Mane! I need you!  
  
"Katsuko? Suko wa? Are you in there?"  
  
Katsuko sat up with a start, quickly wiping away her tears. Yaten was going her bedroom door a royal beating and would probably break the door down if she didn't answer soon.  
  
"Hai, I'm here," she called out, turning away from the window.  
  
"May I come in? Please, Suko-chan?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
The door opened and Yaten rushed in, still in his workout clothes. Of course he hadn't broke a sweat while training and he looked as fresh as when he first began the session, only concerned now. Searching his beloved's face, he dropped to his knees in front of her, clutching her hands in his.  
  
"Michiru-chan said you came up and when I asked her why, she said.she said you."  
  
"Almost killed her?" Katsuko's voice was uncommonly flat. "Hai. Yes, I did. For a moment I thought.I thought she was Galaxia."  
  
"Galaxia? You fought Galaxia?" Yaten was stunned.  
  
Katsuko looked up in surprise, then remembered the years long space she had seen Yaten or any of the StarLights last. "Yes, we all did. Mane was holding off Galaxia while your lady escaped. Do you remember?"  
  
Yaten did. Sailor Lynx fighting with all she had, fending off Galaxia's strongest attacks, yelling at him to protect the princess, he remembered it all. In coming to Earth, he was so consumed with finding the princess, fighting phages and allying with Sailor Moon, he didn't even think about Sailor Lynx again. Katsuko was speaking again. "We.the Elite, I mean, we arrived after gathering our forces and tracking her down by the planets she destroyed. By the time we reached Kinmoku, you and the StarLights must have already left, following your lady." Katsuko went quiet, Yaten's head in her lap. He chose to wait for her to continue. She needed to talk about this. He knew that and no matter how long she took, he would give her all the time she needed. When Katsuko spoke again, her voice was wavery. "Mane was.fighting so hard. She gave Galaxia everything." There was a sob and Yaten sprung to his feet, joining her on the window seat, holding her as close as possible. "Galaxia.was laughing, laughing like a madwoman. She cared for nothing, no one, not even a fellow senshi. She..killed..her." Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks like waterfalls. She couldn't hold them back. "She laughed while she did it. She laughed as she crushed her Seed like it was paper. I still hear her laughter in my sleep, in my dreams." Katsuko covered her ears with her hands as though trying to drown out the maniacal cackling. She groaned softly, the energy draining from her as she relived the horror of seeing her best friend and sister Guardian pass away. Yaten stayed silent as she poured out her grief, but tears were falling from his emerald eyes as well. Sailor Lynx hadn't been as close to him or the StarLights as Katsuko was, but they had appreciated her, her skills and the good times they shared. Katsuko suddenly sighed as she lay against her love, exhausted.  
  
"She died in my arms."  
  
Yaten went stiff with shock and his head swiveled to look at her, but Katsuko had already drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Concern

Chapter Three: Concern  
  
Yaten watched Katsuko more closely after their late might talk, but Katsuko put on a brave face for Usagi and the rest. He had suggested she talk more about what happened on Kinmoku, maybe even with Seiya and Taiki, but she just smiled.  
  
"I don't think it's something we should worry the others about, gin ke. Let's just focus on training. Princess Mars has still felt nothing which means we may have more time to prepare for this oncoming darkness." Katsuko watched her beloved frown and she reached up to cup his handsome face in her brown hands. "It's alright, gin ke. My pain is trivial. We must defeat this approaching evil and I must protect you all. That is what I am here to do, that is what I am going to do. I have to accomplish my mission or-"  
  
"No!" Yaten's voice rang out in a loud and clear tone. "Don't you dare say it! Don't! Please don't! Suko."  
  
He trailed off and looked so frightened, it froze her a moment. Don't say die? Don't die? Is that what frightens you, beloved? No, I won't die. She could still hear her Leader's words in her head. No, she told herself again. I won't die. She looked back at Yaten who was staring wide-eyed, waiting for a reply.  
  
"No, Yaten kou. I will not be leaving this world just yet."  
  
His green eyes lit up joyously and his arms encircled her in deep relief. Katsuko rested against his warmth quietly. No, I shall not let this evil take me. We will beat it. We must. And I must protect everyone because I must. Things will not be like the last time.  
  
Later that afternoon, the StarLights unwillingly left the house on their way to perform a concert. None, especially Yaten, wanted to leave Katsuko alone, but their fans were calling and as idols they had an obligation to answer. Katsuko easily laughed their concern and worry away, kissed them all and she and the princess Kakyuu wished them well as they finally went out the door. Once the Lights were gone, Katsuko did well in distracting herself with conversation with princess Kakyuu and throwing herself into her schoolwork before she found herself in her window seat watching the sky again. Sighing heavily, her dark hair loose and spilling all around, her black eyes searching the stars as though for some sign, she leaned against the glass, wondering. If you weren't gone, Mane, I could still talk to you, tell you about this fear I have. Can I do this? Can I protect them, the princess, her prince, her guardians.my friends.my love? Will this darkness take another? Katsuko pressed hard against the glass, willing the stars to answer her, wanting to cry out her frustration. I couldn't protect you, my best friend! And I didn't protect the princess after Galaxia reached this earth! Can she forgive me? Will she let me fight by her side? But there came no answer from the heavens, no comfort in the quiet twinkling lights. Katsuko turned away, but this time with only the resigned thought that no answer would ever come. Wearily she crawled under the covers of her bed, staring at the ceiling until her eyelids slowly drooped. As her mind drifted off to the dreamworld of the Goddess, a voice, soft, far off and quiet, began to speak from the recesses of her thoughts. Don't cry, dear Katsuko.please no more tears.Everything will be alright. Trust me. 


	4. Truth

Chapter Four: Truth  
  
Usagi noticed the change in Katsuko, but didn't know how to approach the girl about it. Yaten was already concerned about her, that much was obvious, but he wouldn't talk to Usagi about anything. When she first spoke to him, expressing her worry, he brushed her off saying to just leave Katsuko alone.  
  
"Don't bother her," he said brusquely. "Just mind your own business."  
  
Usagi had blown him a raspberry in response, but her worry didn't go away. Katsuko still laughed and smiled, but not as much as before. Her eyes had a haunted look nowadays. Finally Usagi could no longer bear it and risking Yaten's wrath, approached the Elite warrior before she could be whisked away.  
  
"Katsuko-chan, what's the matter?," she asked, pulling the girl into an empty classroom to talk. "You look like you've just lost your best friend." The words were out of her mouth before she realized what impact they would have and slapped a hand over her mouth, wishing she could take them back.  
  
Katsuko just shook her head. "Nothing, milady," came the quiet reply.  
  
"Kudasai, Katsuko-chan, I beg you. I didn't mean to say what I did, but tell me what's wrong."  
  
Looking into Usagi's big blue eyes, Katsuko wanted to tell the young girl about her fears, but chose to keep quiet. "Milady, I.I don't know if I can. I should have.I should have told you everything earlier."  
  
Usagi looked confused, but then smiled. "I'm sure that whatever it is, it's not so bad. Besides, you've done so much for us already. You have made us stronger; you've taught us a lot. I wouldn't have been able to pick up a sword if it weren't for you." The smile soon faded as Katsuko shook her head again.  
  
"Oh, milady, you are so kind. I can only ask for your forgiveness."  
  
"Nani, Katsuko-chan? Warkarimasen." I don't understand.  
  
"I mean.that I hope that I can protect you from this coming danger better than when Galaxia descended upon this planet." Katsuko took a deep breath and continued. "I never told you the full story when we first gathered at the meeting. Besides being a Guardian Elite, we are also watchers of planets and solar systems. Before Sailor Lynx's death, she watched over Kinmoku and its system. I watched over this system."  
  
Usagi stared. "You.you watched over us? But why-"  
  
"You weren't supposed to. No Elite members are to be seen by those they watch over unless the Leader or Mother Goddess Herself wills it. The reason Lynx and the StarLights knew each other so well was because events called for her to be at their side." Katsuko gave a small smile. "You and your guardians did so well at guarding your territory; there was no need for me to assist you." Then her smile disappeared as she continued. "We tried so hard to keep Galaxia from reaching more planets and after the carnage of Kinmoku, we thought we could. We had to." Katsuko went quiet then, her head spinning wildly with images and sounds from battle. She would have collapsed into a nearby chair had Usagi not been at her side to help. "We failed, milady. We couldn't defeat her. We couldn't stop her from coming here. I had no power to help you. I wasn't allowed on Earth. After the Leaders found out about Lynx..they wouldn't allow it. I'm so sorry she put you through so much, milady."  
  
Usagi was stunned at the knowledge, but she was also amazed at Katsuko. Poor Katsuko-chan. She has such high standards of herself and such a huge heart. All she wants to do is protect us. She might want that so much.she'll die trying. Usagi reached down and took Katsuko's hands in hers gently. "I understand now. There is nothing to forgive. You only did what you could. You were a warrior following orders and you are still a warrior, helping us to protect this planet. I couldn't ask for a better ally than you. Please don't be sad anymore."  
  
Katsuko looked at her in surprise, and then smiled gratefully. "Domo arigato, milady. You truly are regal."  
  
Usagi blushed and laughed, one hand behind her head in embarrassment. "Me? Regal? Boy, wait till Rei-chan hears that!" 


	5. Emergence

Chapter Five: Emergence  
  
Rei kneeled in front of the sacred fire silently in mediation, eyes closed, palms together. For days she had knelt there, focusing on the vibrations around her, trying to find anything amiss, but there was nothing. She felt no darkness, no fear, no evil. Slowly her violet eyes opened and she stared into the flames, wondering. Maybe I am trying too hard, she thought. The evil could be here and we not know it. She cringed at the idea. No! That can't be. Both Michiru-san and I are searching. Nothing will get by us.  
  
Suddenly the fire flared, sending an unexpected rush of heat towards Rei, causing her to move back in fright. Looking up, she watched in horror as two eyes appeared within the red and gold flames, two glowing yellow orbs of a cat that flashed menacingly. As soon as it appeared, however, it was gone, leaving Rei with an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. I don't know what this means, she thought, scrambling to her feet and racing to the phone, but I don't like it. I must call Michiru-san. She had to have seen something as well.  
  
She dialed the number hurriedly. "Moshi moshi? Michiru san, o-negai shimasu."  
  
"Michiru desu. Rei-chan, is that you?"  
  
"Did you feel it, Michiru-san? That terrible feeling of foreboding?"  
  
"Hai, I did. Did you see something also? Eyes maybe?"  
  
"Yes! That's exactly what I saw, eyes in the sacred flame! Cat eyes, I think. What does all of it mean?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Rei-chan. We should alert the others. Call Usagi-chan and the rest. I'm calling Katsuko."  
  
Back at Haruka and Michiru's house, the senshi and Mamoru sat around waiting for the news. Katsuko was in quiet conversation with Seiya and Taiki, Yaten listening at her back, and Usagi was glad to see her smiling again. Finally Rei and Michiru entered after conferring with each other. Everyone quieted as they walked into the living room, Katsuko trying to read their worried expressions. Michiru took her place beside Haruka, Rei sat next to Usagi.  
  
"We think," began Rei slowly, "that the darkness Katsuko was talking about...is here."  
  
"What?!", exclaimed Usagi, Mamoru and the Inners. "It's here?!"  
  
Both Rei and Michiru described what they each saw respectively, how the feline orbs flashed in the sacred fire and mirror before disappearing. Katsuko looked over at the StarLights, her anxiety suddenly heightening. Feline orbs? I do not understand. The living room was humming with conversation, worrying and planning. Usagi was panicking, Rei was exasperated while Mamoru and the other three worked to calm them down. The Outers and the Lights talked amongst themselves, trying to figure what to do next. A thought formed in the back of Katsuko's mind, a quiet possibility. There may be a good chance we will need help.  
  
The thought stayed with her for the remainder of the day and throughout the evening. Before the meeting concluded, she warned them all to stay sharp and to report anything they thought was wrong. She knew no more than they did, but vowed to try to learn as much as she could before the evil made itself known clearly. On returning home with the Lights, she stayed quiet, asking only that they leave her to her thoughts. They obliged and Yaten was never too far away from his beloved. He too understood how much she wanted to protect them all, needed to protect them. Yaten went to the window of his room, watching Katsuko as she paced about the garden in deep concentration. After what Rei and Michiru revealed, she had been trying to figure out what everything meant and was coming up blank. Yaten frowned. Don't worry yourself to death over this, Suko-chan, he thought, trying to reach her heart with his love. I still need you too. 


	6. Fear

Chapter Six: Fear  
  
Rei and Usagi ran towards the Lights' residence, ready for another training session, but were in danger of being late.  
  
"I can't believe you, Usagi-chan! How could you be at the arcade at a time like this?," asked Rei in disbelief.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rei-chan! I thought I had time for a quick game," panted Usagi. She hated running no matter how much she did it.  
  
"Or two! Or three!," exclaimed Rei. She stopped and faced Usagi, hands on her hips, raven hair billowing in the wind. "Come on, Usagi-chan. We have to be more focused. We have to be ready for anything and Katsuko-chan is going to help us."  
  
Usagi sighed. "You're right."  
  
They started to walk off, but suddenly the bushes nearest them rustled loudly. Both girls turned at the noise and were surprised and alarmed to see two yellow eyes glaring at them from within the leaves. Then with another rustle it vanished. Rei's eyes swept the area for onlookers and seeing none, transformed without any hesitation, running towards the bushes.  
  
"Usagi-chan! Run! Tell Katsuko-chan and the others what happened and come back!"  
  
"What? Rei-chan, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going after it. Go! Now!"  
  
Usagi stood in shock, torn between going after her rapidly disappearing friend and of following Mars' command to get help. Finally she spun on her heel and fled down the street in terror, hurrying towards the training grounds. She burst through the front doors, flew through the house, past a very surprised princess and skidded to a stop only when she reached the backyard.  
  
"Katsuko-chan! Katsuko-chan, help Rei!"  
  
Katsuko was in the middle of spear practice with Ami, but hearing the blatant fear in Usagi's voice, caught the deadly point of Ami's spear in one hand as she turned to see what was going on. "Milady?"  
  
"Katsuko-chan, please! It's Rei-chan. She saw these..eyes..in the bushes and went after them. We have to go help her!"  
  
Katsuko turned back around without a word, heading for the weapons shed. She tossed aside her spear as she threw open the doors.  
  
"Everyone...grab a weapon. Milady...." Katsuko picked up a large broadsword and casually tossed the blonde girl the weapon, which Usagi promptly caught and staggered under the weight of the thing, plopping to the ground with an undignified grunt. Katsuko grinned as she helped the moon princess to her feet. "Don't worry, milady. It gets easier."  
  
"But, Katsuko-chan...this big?"  
  
"You can handle it. I know it." The quick grin faded as her lovely face hardened, thinking about Sailor Mars in any sort of trouble. "Now...show us where Princess Mars went." 


	7. Battle

Chapter Seven: Battle  
  
Usagi led them to the spot where the eyes and Rei had disappeared. Haruka went over to the bushes first, noting the broken twigs, a trail of foliage, tracks in the dirt.  
  
"Mars must have followed.whatever it was..into the woods," she observed. She looked back over her shoulder at the others. "Fine. We do the same."  
  
They all transformed and began following Uranus into the trees, calling out for Mars, listening for a reply, a sound, anything. Going deeper and deeper into the dark forest, Eternal Sailor Moon was the first to hear the shouting.  
  
"Who are you?," she could hear Mars yelling. "Answer me!"  
  
She was receiving only laughter in response and Sailor Moon's heart froze at the chilly sound.  
  
"Itai!"  
  
Sailor Star Healer turned and put a hand out to steady Sailor Monarch. "Monarch? What is wrong?"  
  
The mocha skinned girl was holding her forehead in alarm, but waved Healer's concern away. "No, no, it is nothing, Healer. Come. We must help Mars."  
  
Healer went off with a quick grip of Monarch's hand to assure her and followed the other senshi through the branches, heading towards Mars' screams and sounds of fighting. Monarch didn't follow them immediately. She stayed behind a moment, sending up a quick prayer to Mother Goddess, asking for guidance. This does not bode well, Mother of all. Please.don't let it be what I feel it is. She touched her forehead again, feeling the symbol of the Elite, the pointed star and sun still hot to the touch. Please.no..  
  
Looking skyward, she spread her huge butterfly wings and took to the air. Perhaps this way she could get more insight on the enemy. Clearing the treetops, she looked down upon Sailor Moon, the Scouts, and StarLights and her heart nearly stopped in her chest at the sight her eyes beheld. The senshi were surrounded by a sea of huge black feline creatures and made escape impossible. Sailor Mars was wounded badly, blood streaming from vicious slashes on her body and she had to lean on Sailor Jupiter for support in her weakened state. Venus and Mercury were trying to keep the dark cats at bay with their spears. At the same time, they were attempting to inflict damage with their own attacks, but the blasts were having little affect.  
  
"Venus! Love and Beauty Shock!" "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
The orange and blue energy blew the yellow eyed creatures back a few feet, but they rallied quickly, snarling in rage. There was a sudden feral scream and Monarch turned in mid-air to see one black beast lunge at the StarLights, its teeth bared, claws unsheathed. She sprung into action, spurred on by desperation to protect those she loved.  
  
"No! Black Butterfly Wing!"  
  
Bright yellow and orange chi sparked in an outstretched palm, rolling over and over, getting darker and darker until Monarch hurled it fiercely towards the beast where the blast struck its side, sending it rolling, crashing into its companions. The beast got up slowly, injured by the attack and roared its outrage. Its anger was shortlived by the appearance of Monarch in front of it.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Quick as lightening, her spear thrust up and slit the creature's throat. Blood splattered the grass and the cat keeled over, dead. The bloody deed done, Monarch flew back to the StarLights.  
  
"Domo arigato, Monarch," thanked Sailor Star Fighter. "Star Serious Laser!" A blast from her star weapon sent black forms flying. Fighter was sweating from the battle and bent over her knees, trying to catch her breath. "Any idea what this means?"  
  
"No real idea, but I have a bad feeling about all of this. However." Monarch flashed a quick grin. "In the meantime, let us dispose of these abominations, shall we, my friends?"  
  
The StarLights gave grins of their own and agreed with a shout, charging the black mass with renewed gusto. Fur flew, teeth flashed, claws slashed as hero and evil collided. In the midst of battle, Monarch spied Sailor Moon trying her hardest to fight off a beast with her sword, but the creature was proving too much for her. Monarch grabbed the beast she herself was fighting off by the throat and, with an intensity fueled by rage and a desperation to protect everything she had on this planet, hurled the creature hard in the direction of Sailor Moon's own beast. They collided, knocking themselves out of Sailor Moon's range shortly followed by another Black Butterfly blast. Sailor Moon was on the ground, knocked down by a giant paw, waiting for the blow that never came. She finally looked up to see not a snarling fanged mouth, but Sailor Monarch's slender hand reaching for her instead.  
  
"Milady? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"  
  
'Iie, genki desu. What about everyone else?" Sailor Moon got to her feet quickly, too quickly in fact for she gripped her side and felt sticky wetness. She wanted to scream, but held it in. Looking around, all she saw were bodies, but fortunately none belonging to the senshi. The cats had either retreated or were lying motionless on the grass, dead. Everyone was wounded somehow however, cuts and bruises prominent on arms, legs, face, even underneath their own fuku. Mercury limped closer to Sailor Moon, a smile on her face, glad to see her friend still alive, but collapsed to the ground before reaching her, her energy almost gone. "What are those.things?" Her tired blue eyes searched Monarch's face for answers. "I tried downloading data on my computer, but I got nothing, nothing at all. Just a red haze."  
  
Venus leaned on one side of Jupiter in absolute exhaustion while Mars leaned on the other. "This is the evil we have to go up against? A bunch of cats?"  
  
"I don't think they're the only things to worry about." Uranus rested tiredly against the trunk of a tree, Neptune beside her as always, trying to slow the bleeding from an open wound. The StarLights were nearby, tending to their own bruises. "I distinctly heard laughing before we came to Mars' aid. Somebody was here, but who?"  
  
All eyes went to Mars. She quietly hung her head, unable to give any real answers. "When I followed one of the beasts here, the clearing was empty then, but there was someone laughing like Uranus said. I tried to figure out who it was, but I got no answer, no real one anyway. Just more rustling in the trees. I did see a streak of brown and for one brief moment.I saw a silhouette of someone through the leaves. A girl, I'm sure of that, holding a spear."  
  
The earlier alarm Monarch had felt returned at Rei's words, but she composed herself. There was no reason to worry the others, not so soon after such an attack. A hand went to her forehead again, touching the Elite symbol.  
  
Something was definitely wrong. 


	8. Help

Chapter Eight: Help  
  
Back in her room, alone in the bathroom, Katsuko lay in her tub washing the cuts and bruises from the day's battle. As she lay, she couldn't shake the dark feeling that someone, someone she knew, had arisen from the dead. But how? Katsuko got out of the tub, hurrying to get dressed. She had to talk to someone, someone who understands. As much as her love wanted, Yaten just couldn't come to grips with something this extreme if what Katsuko feared was indeed true. No, she had to get in contact with Tori and Taka. Now that her Leader was spoken with her first, all other forms of communication were now open. Touching the symbol on her forehead, Katsuko closed her eyes as her thoughts reached across the cosmos.  
  
Tori?.Taka?..Hear me, sisters. I need you.  
  
There was quiet, then an answer.  
  
Katsuko? Sister, how are you?, came Tori's thoughts, touching Katsuko's heart with her concern.  
  
Yes, sister, came Taka. I feel something is not right.  
  
You were always so observant, Taka. Katsuko almost smiled. Sisters, I need your help. The evil has shown itself, not completely, but it is still here. I think.I think that it might be one of us.  
  
What? Katsuko, what do you mean?  
  
Slowly, not leaving anything out, Katsuko told her Guardian sisters what had happened from the Wind Leader's warning and finishing with the battle with the dark cats. Afterwards she asked them what their opinions were. She couldn't see her fellow Wind warriors, but knew them and their movements well. Tori would be looking at Taka, worry on her face at Katusko's words, Taka would be pacing, thinking hard, trying to find the answer.  
  
It does sound familiar.came Taka.  
  
But how? How is this possible?, came Tori. She is no longer on this plane of existence. She can't come back! Katsuko, I love you, you know that, but you can't possibly believe this. There is just no way..  
  
I know. Katsuko's thoughts were quiet. It is.insane. I didn't want to think of it, but.you know as well as I that no one, not even Nako, had such a large command over cats like she did. Plus.my symbol.it flared hot like it would if one of us Elite were in danger, in some kind of trouble.  
  
Tori and Taka were still, then spoke again in unison. We will confer with the rest of the Elite, but let us know when to come and we will be at your side at once. 


	9. Anger

Chapter Nine: Anger  
  
A few days later, Katsuko walked Usagi and Mamoru to the Tsukino household, her eyes continually on the lookout for more creatures. They hadn't seen any more since that day, but everyone was on the alert.  
  
"Katsuko-chan, you really shouldn't be out by yourself going home," said Mamoru, standing in the doorway of Usagi's home, his blonde love behind him, looking out with worried eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, milord. You have your princess to look after and I." She looked back, hair flying in the wind, a smile on her face. "I have a prince to protect. Oyasumi-nasai."  
  
Katsuko left quickly before they could utter another word. She wasn't sure if the beasts would come back after such a loss in ranks, but if they did, they would face the wrath and rage of Sailor Monarch. How dare they attack the senshi, those she vowed to keep from harm! The streets were quiet; the only sounds were her footsteps. Then.laughter; a slow maniacal laughing that built up behind her. She turned, but no one was there, just that laughter. Katsuko spun and ran, but it followed just as she suspected, chasing her down the street relentlessly.  
  
Come, taunted Katsuko silently. Come on. Show yourself.  
  
She kept running, the laughter getting closer. She was coming towards the bushes where Rei had first went after one of the dark cats and on a sudden impulse, headed straight for them. Maybe there was a chance.maybe she was there. Katsuko transformed, not wanting to waste time. She stood in the clearing, defensive stance, spear in hands, trying to ignore her burning symbol and the pain in her heart.  
  
"Lynx!", she shouted. "Show yourself!"  
  
The laughter slowly subsided, then she spoke.  
  
"Ah, Monarch," she sighed. "Why do you sound so angry? I have yet to harm you."  
  
Sailor Monarch's eyes darted around in the darkness, but could detect no movement, only the wind through the trees. "What are you doing here, Lynx?" She worked to keep the fear and sadness from her voice. "Why are you attacking us?"  
  
Lynx chuckled. "So many questions. What's the matter, Monarch? You don't have the answers this time?" The laughter in her voice cut off, replaced with quick anger. "The all-knowing Monarch has no answer?"  
  
"What has happened to you, Mane?," wailed Monarch, no longer able to hide her pain.  
  
"I am not Mane!," came the furious reply. The wind suddenly picked up and blew hard over Monarch as though enforcing Lynx's rage. Monarch braced herself against the blast, trying to stand against it. Lynx began to laugh again. "Mane is dead!," she cried out gleefully. "She is gone! You killed her!"  
  
The wind blew harder, threatening to topple Monarch, but she resisted, staying on her feet. "What?," she yelled. "Mane, how can you believe that?"  
  
"Don't call me that!" Over the roar of the wind, there was an almost feral scream. Monarch opened her eyes to see a shadowy figure lunging towards her. She could only react, falling backwards as Lynx came forward and, swinging her legs up, caught the other girl in the solar plexus and pushed her away. Lynx cried out as she hit the ground, but quickly rolled to one knee in defense.  
  
Monarch was on her own feet. "Who gave you power over my element?," she snarled. Being attacked by what used to be her best friend did not sit well with the otherwise gentle warrior and she wasn't in the mood to be attacked again. Keeping her eyes on Lynx, Monarch raised one hand up. "Wind, die down. Cease and be calm." Immediately the howling stopped and the trees were still. Monarch stared. Mane still looked the same. Her brown Elite uniform was intact, no longer torn and ripped from the last time she was in battle, the soft brown skirt reaching mid-thigh, the matching blouse with cut sleeve ends. Mane's ears, feline and small, peeking through her chocolate hair, were up and alert. Her eyes, dark brown in color, glared at her. The only sound now was Lynx's heavy breathing, then she laughed again.  
  
"Don't be so angry, Monarch. It clouds your lovely features." Then she sneered. "Or better yet.yes! Get angry! Show me what you're made of, murderer!" She stood up fast. "Cat Claw Scratch!"  
  
Lynx bought the heels of her hands together and back, gathering blue energy between her palms, then pushed the ki down into the ground and out towards Monarch. Coming out through the dirt and rocks, it took the shape of a giant paw revealing deadly claws, intending to tear the winged senshi down.  
  
"Talon Strike!"  
  
"Arrow Beak Clash!"  
  
The energy paw was ripped apart by unexpected blows from both sides, rending it harmless. Monarch didn't have to look at the two forms that landed silently beside her, one on each side, their wings lightly stroking her skin in assurance. Lynx was furious at the intervention.  
  
"Meddlers," she hissed. "This isn't your fight."  
  
"Watch your tone," warned Sailor Hawk in a flat voice.  
  
"You engage a Guardian in combat," spoke up Sailor Falcon, "it becomes a fight for all Guardian Elite."  
  
Lynx knew she was outnumbered. "Fine," she spat. "Another day then, Monarch." In a flash of red, she was gone.  
  
The three wind warriors stood silently, the disbelief showing at seeing one of their own back from the dead and in such a rage. Hawk and Falcon met each others' eyes, but before they could speak, Monarch fainted. 


	10. Strength

Chapter Ten: Strength  
  
Everywhere.darkness.everywhere.silence. Katsuko was running, she could see herself running, arm reaching out to touch the sable clad figure so far ahead of her.  
  
Mane!  
  
She could hear her voice, clearly, loud in the enveloping quiet, but her mouth never moved. Her legs were pumping up and down, propelling her body forward but the figure, her goal, seemed to get farther and farther away.  
  
Mane, wait! Please!  
  
Finally she turned, smiling, hand coming up to beckon Katsuko closer, but her eyes were what halted the monarchian warrior. Mane's eyes had always been a soft kind brown, but were now two narrow red silts of hate. Katsuko stopped her face an expression of horror. What's the matter, Monarch?, Mane was hissing, her lips still smiling. See something frightening?  
  
Katsuko was stunned. Mane's rage was formidable, tangible. It snaked around her in smoky red wisps, turning the surrounding black scarlet. It was coming closer and closer to Katsuko, reaching out for her.  
  
What was happened to you? Who has done this?  
  
Mane sneered. Who did this? You fool. Do you really think you can trick me? I am not to be mocked.  
  
What? Mane, I-  
  
Silence, you murderer! You are the one who did this! The scarlet was spreading faster now, almost reaching Katsuko. Look at your handiwork, Monarch! This is what you have done!  
  
I would never hurt you! Never! Katsuko stretched her hand out for her friend, but her fingers came in contact with the expanding scarlet and it stung her. Ouch! She looked at the girl standing before her, so far, so close in disbelief that she would deliberately hurt her. Mane, stop this! Katsuko wanted to go to her, but the scarlet would sting her again. The red wisps were coming closer and she didn't want them to touch her. She stepped back slowly, not wanting to leave, but the scarlet was menacing.  
  
Mane!  
  
As Katsuko moved back, Mane seemed to shrink with every step, moving farther and farther away until she was just a speck.  
  
Mane! No! NO!  
  
"No!"  
  
Katsuko sat up, one hand clutching the back of the couch, the other against her heart. Sweat dripped from her face, her breath was ragged and she nearly missed the StarLights, Tori and Taka calling her name.  
  
"Katsuko? Sister?"  
  
"Katsuko-chan? Answer us! Please!"  
  
"Suko? Suko wa?"  
  
Slowly Katsuko's breathing slowed, her senses returned, and she turned to face them. Tori and Taka were still in uniform, wings folded in they sat on the edge of the couch, looking worried. Seiya and Taiki were on the floor. They had been lying supine there sleeping off and on, but sprung forward when Katsuko cried out.  
  
"Beloved?"  
  
Katsuko looked up to see Yaten bending over the back of the couch, eyes wide with fright and apprehension.  
  
"What happened?," asked Taka quietly. "What did you see?"  
  
The look of pure agony on her sister Guardian's face was enough to tear Taka's heart in two. Katsuko couldn't speak, her heart still pounding savagely in her breast. Her ebony eyes darted from one worried face to another as her mind replayed the dream over and over. Tori started at the sight of tears in Katsuko's dark eyes and silently reached over to take her hand. Katsuko met her eyes and Tori smiled.  
  
"It's ok," she assured her fellow warrior. "We're here and the others are coming. We're going to help."  
  
"Let us give you our strength," joined in Taka.  
  
The sob broke from Katsuko's throat as she flung out her arms. Tori and Taka did the same and held on as their friend and sister cried mournfully, her body shaking. Yaten stood uncertain, not sure of what to do. When Sailors Hawk and Falcon first arrived at the house, Monarch unconscious in their arms, he never left her side once. After listening to what the Elite senshi witnessed, he along with Seiya and Taiki were stunned to learn that Sailor Lynx had arisen. They all watched as Katsuko lay quietly on the couch, but soon she started shaking with little tremors, leaving the Elite warriors and StarLights helpless, unable to reach into her mind and soothe her. Yaten didn't know how to reach his beloved. She wasn't conscious of his words or his touch. His eyes had never closed, keeping watch when the others' fatigue overwhelmed them. Now he was still helpless even though she was awake. Suko.  
  
"Gin ke?"  
  
His silver head shot up at the sound of her calling him. She leaned away from Tori and Taka, her weary eyes searching for him.  
  
"Gin ke?"  
  
"I'm..I'm here!" He leaped over the couch, catching her as she fell back. "I'm always here."  
  
She looked up at him, smiling tiredly. "Help..us," she sighed. "We need you.all of you."  
  
Yaten wanted to cry at the depths of sadness in his love's eyes. She was getting better!, he wanted to scream. She was healing! Now Lynx returned, opening old wounds and giving new ones in the process. Yaten felt angry, angry at Lynx, angry at his helplessness, angry that his Suko was in more pain than ever.  
  
"The moon princess must know.," Katsuko was saying, sighing in Yaten's arms. "They all must."  
  
Seiya and Taiki looked uncertain. "Must we?," asked Taka in a skeptical voice.  
  
"Don't argue with her," growled Yaten suddenly. His anger was rising dangerously. "Suko-chan knows what is best. If she says that Usagi-chan and the rest of them have to know, then that's what going to happen." He glared at each in turn. "I'm taking her to bed. Don't follow."  
  
The remaining senshi said nothing, silently understanding his rage. Yaten had cared for Katsuko for years; he loved her more than himself. Watching him carry the monarch senshi to her room, Taka had to smile. Our strength is welcome, but his.his is needed. 


End file.
